


What I Need

by dragongummy



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Felching, Language, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non Consensual, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, but not really, im sorry, into like a love fic, it kind of morphed, love making, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas never told anyone how gentle The Albino really was with him. No matter how much he begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Lucas becomes The Albino's bitch. If you saw the most recent episode of Banshee, you know why this had to be done. I shipped them so hard, and I was actually so excited because I wouldn't have been surprised if they had a sex scene between them. But The Albino was gentle with Lucas, idk. ANYWAY, enjoy. Little fic. SPOILERS for episode 6 of Banshee.

Lucas never told anyone how gentle The Albino really was with him. No matter how much he begged. Begged him to make it hurt, to make him bleed. Taunted and insulted him, used teeth when sucking his dick (as poorly as he could, he might add). Lucas didn't know if it was a game he and Rabbit were playing with him. A sick and twisted bet they had made with each other to see how far it would take for him to break.

 _You will suffer. Every. Single. Day_   _you are in here._ Rabbit had said.

And every single night The Albino was sent to his cell or vice versa. Sometimes during the day so all the inmates knew he was being claimed. 

The first time The Albino came in, he fought back as hard as he could. Got his own rib cracked in the process and ended up handcuffed to the headboard.

"I want you all to watch," The Albino had called out. And shame and horror overtook him. The Albino was going to rape him in front of everybody in the cell block. But, he didn't. He spread Lucas' legs and sucked him off. Wholeheartedly. No teeth. Just saliva, lips and suction. And that was when Lucas had discovered that The Albino had a fixation with his lips fairly early on. He had watched his mouth as the moans finally escaped, smiled around his dick as he bobbed. He bucked in The Albino's hold when he finally came, thighs shaking and panting like he'd just run a marathon. Lucas had opened his eyes through the shame of his own blurry vision (he was NOT going to cry). Saw the men eyeing his bare dick. Some curious, other hungry. Palming their own erections through their pants.

It was the only time he'd ever been thankful for The Albino's claim on him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

At first the nights came where The Albino would just bend him over with barely any prep but spit and just slide into him and just _fuck_. Rake his hands up and down Lucas' back, smack his ass. Tell him how tight and worthless he was. How he was just an ass to fuck and he was his. How he should just cut off his dick and send it to Rabbit in a box.

And Lucas would be okay with the fact that he was being rough and making it hurt.

Except he wouldn't leave until Lucas came while riding him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Then came the nights Lucas wakes to The Albino watching him sleep and Lucas dreads these nights the most. He flips him over onto his stomach.

"Do we need the cuffs again, sweetheart?" He'll ask. Lucas shakes his head even though it usually ends that way. 

He spreads Lucas' cheeks with big hands. Inhales his scent and rubs his bald head between his legs. It sends chills up Lucas' spine and settles in his stomach. He spears his tongue into Lucas' body, encourages him to push onto his face. When he doesn't, he obliges himself and pulls Lucas back to meet his tongue's brutal pace. Lucas reaches back and grips onto The Albino's wrist, and it draws a long moan. The Albino (he's told) is not one for any contact while having sex, but he relishes in Lucas' slips of composure when they happen.

His exhales and moans spur The Albino on until Lucas is cumming on his tongue, embarrassment (every single time) flushes his body up his neck and down his chest.

The Albino will then pull him to his massive chest and jack off to his blissed out body. Whispering how good a boy he is. How perfect and sexy and behaved he is. Licks the shell of his ear until he cums all over Lucas' bedsheets. It never takes long.

And Lucas never sleeps those nights.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the nights roll over into early morning when The Albino walks in.

"No, on your back. Hands above your head." And he'll lube up his own dick, push into Lucas and fuck him until he cums. Once. Twice. Until it's too much and he can't control his body. Until he has to be told to make noise (The Albino loves the sounds he makes). He'll stay with Lucas these nights, stay inside him until the sun comes up. Until all the inmates are awake and all eyes are on them.

Only then does he pull out, flip him over and suck his own semen out of his ass. It's gross, it makes him feel beyond dirty. That his insides are stained like that.

But The Albino stays, sucks him dry until Lucas is cumming all over The Albino's hand and people are once again gathered outside the cell.

But the part that bothers him the most as he lays panting on The Albino's chest is that he shoos them all away.

Lucas feels something inside him clench.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night before his release is different. The Albino walks in already nude. He approaches Lucas and stands in front of him, and for a moment, Lucas thinks he wants him to suck him off. But The Albino leans over him until they're pressed against one another.

His legs are spread wide to encompass his body. Lucas hates spreading his legs. It's such a vulernable position to be in and it gets under his skin.

He’s enclosed in The Albino's powerful arms. Wrapped tightly inside them. His hands are braced an inch apart above Lucas' head, holding his arms to the bed. Their faces are maybe a fingertip length apart, sharing oxygen. 

And The Albino is inside him, looking into his eyes while moving against  _that_  spot. And he won’t let Lucas look away. Stares at him with those glassy red eyes. Just bites at his chin and nudges his forehead with his own.

And it’s so intimate.

It’s so  _beyond_  personal that Lucas almost can’t take it. He’s already close, trying to arch into the friction that The Albino's belly is already giving his weeping cock. 

When he starts to shake, when he starts to fight The Albino's grip, he licks at his mouth. Presses it inside and sucks Lucas' tongue into his mouth.

And Lucas doesn't feel quite so dirty. Doesn't feel the bile in his throat like he used to. And it cuts into his pride and eats away at his resolve. Since when was he okay with The Albino fucking him? Maybe since The Albino started to care. He didn't let anyone near him. Didn't let anyone harm him. Kept him close. Fucked, licked and sucked him to orgasm every night. Somewhere along the way Lucas lost the anger he felt towards him. Time heals? It would have been easy to hate The Albino. Very easy. But he hadn't let him.

He comes back to reality when The Albino runs a hand up the inside of his thigh (one of his most senstive parts). Lucas has to close his eyes when he realizes that The Albino isn’t closing his.

What _happened_ to him? What happened to _The Albino_? Does Rabbit knows what he's doing? He noses Lucas' head the side, latches onto his neck. His tongue dances against his skin. Never biting.It sends chills up his spine that spike every time that wetness brushes past the spot below his ear.And when he tilts his head back, when he  _has to_  tilt his head back for air, The Albino is at his nipples, sucking and flicking. Briefly gliding one hand over the exposed skin of Lucas' throat before placing it at his lower back, pushing his fingers into the dimples there.

Lucas seizes up and The Albino pulls back just in time. Just long enough to embrace him tighter.

Long enough to hold Lucas' chin with one hand, watching him with those hooded, demonic red eyes that bled reverence as he comes undone. Holds his sac in his other hand to _feel_   him come undone. Rolls his balls between his fingers to take Lucas higher. 

"I'll find you," he finally whispers to him. And he kisses his neck before leaving.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

And Lucas was free. He's spent 15 years in that shit hole. He was out.

But he won't admit to sometimes wondering if The Albino would keep that promise.

And he won't admit that he secretly hopes he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It...kind of morphed into this strange love thing that I KNOW is out of character for The Albino, but...IM NOT SORRY OKAY ITS JUST IN THE EPISODE HE WAS JUST SO BRUTAL BUT SO GENTLE WITH HIM IT JUST FIRED OFF MY FEELING CANNONS, OKAY?


End file.
